


AUDREY and ROB

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Repata (fandom)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), celebrity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Audrey Esparza and Rob Brown off-screen, as a couple





	1. WE BELONG TOGETHER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts).

> EXPLICIT SEX IN CHAPTER THREE

[Hi, everyone, Brie Simons here, for Stars On Network...  
We're here in the New York condo of Audrey Esparza and Rob  
Brown, Stars of Blindspot...they have been gracious enough to  
answer some questions about Season Five, and also about their lives  
and how they've been spending the hiatus between seasons four  
and five...

SON: So, guys...let's get into it! You two have been busy  
little bees during the hiatus...first it seems that the two of  
you have become a PAIR-congrats!

AE: He tricked me, Brie.

RB: I'm sorry-WHAT?

EON: Rob-are you a tricker?

RB: What you talkin bout, Willis?

AE: YOU DID! You KNOW you did!

RB: ANYway...

SON: So...how long have you two been kickin it?

AE: Actually, since the end of season three

SON: Wow! Congrats on keeping THAT under-wraps!  
Who knew?!

AE: WE knew!

RB: She honestly thinks she's funny

AE: I'm VERY funny

SON: So you've been an 'item' for awhile?

RB: It hasn't been that long

AE: Ignore him-typical MAN

SON: AND...you guys have a new little READE-I mean-...  
BROWN...to report....a bouncing baby boy! What is this  
handsome little Man's name, and how old is he?

AE: He's Daniel Edgardo Brown-Zapata...don't leave out the  
'guion': the 'dash' between Brown and Esparza-and he's 8 months

SON: He is gorgeous!

AE: He IS, isn't he!

SON: Now-what can you tell us about the new season, or can you  
tell us ANYTHING?

RB: Only that the team will be twisted and turned in all types  
of ways, mostly negative...you'll have to watch

SON: And Rapata? What can we expect from them?

AE: There'll be some...complications that keep them apart-that's  
all I can say

SON: Audrey, Rob-you guys have been great...thank you so much  
for your time, congrats again on your new baby, and I know I speak  
for ALL "Blindspotters" when I say we can't WAIT for the new season!  
Thanks guys!

AE-Thank YOU...bye!

RB: It's our pleasure


	2. STAY CLOSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Rob are relaxing of an evening.  
Smokey Robinson's "Baby Come Close"is  
on the stereo

[Ooo so warm, so warm  
So warm, so warm

Ooo turn the lights down low  
Baby come close  
Let dreams come true  
For me and you]

Audrey Esparza is so content, that she has to pinch herself,  
sure that she's dreaming-she has her MAN, a Beautiful new-born  
Baby Boy, and a monster hit of a TV show....She says to Rob, who  
is sprawled next to her, closest to thir sleeping Son:

"Getting Blindspot was the BEST THING that ever happened to me,  
career-wise, you know?

He says, "I agree...after 'Finding Forrester', I was terrified that I'd never  
get another role, so I saved every penny. The show has way more positives  
than negatives."

"GOOD answer-not bad, not bad...BETTER would have been  
'The SAME FOR ME-had I never gotten that show, I would  
surely have wandered the earth, desolute and in despair-berefit,  
never never found the love of my life."

Rob yawns again, says, "OK-REWIND-What you said."

Before she can suppress it, Audrey emits one of her  
patented, familiar 'Esparza/Zapata' guffaws, waking  
the baby, who begins bawling immediately.

"Here We GO!!", says Rob, somewhat frustrated.

"YOU made me!" Rob hands him to her, and she begins to console  
him: Uyyyyyyy...OK, OK...Yo no fui, Mi Lindo-es culpa de su Papa;  
lo se, ayyy, lo se-Rob, pass me his bottle, please?-OK OK...duerme  
duerme...

After Baby Daniel is sleeping again, Audrey turns to  
Rob and sticks her tongue out, taunting him.

Ignoring her, Rob closes his eyes and dozes off.

[Ooo so warm, so warm  
So warm, so warm

Ooo turn the lights down low  
Baby come close  
Let dreams come true  
For me and you]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Yo no fui, Mi Lindo-:  
It wasn't me, My Love
> 
> Es culpa de su Papa: It's your Dad's fault
> 
> Lo se: I Know
> 
> Duerme: Sleep


	3. SO GLAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT MALE/FEMALE ORAL SEX

Rob Brown learned long ago that you get what you give-  
oral sex on a Woman is not his favorite activity, but he's  
learned to enjoy it, especially with the equisite creature  
sharing his bed. There is almost no place he's rather be than  
between her shapely thighs, tongue-tip revolving in slow  
circles around and about her erect, quivering clit.

"Ay, Si, Baby..Si," Audrey groans, her breaths deep and a bit  
ragged. Others before RB have been better at this, however  
the combination of his very adequate oral skills, combined  
with his OUTSTANDING ability as a "cocks-man", more  
than meet the standard (SURPASS IT by MILES), as far as  
the luscious Latina Beauty is concerned.

Rob's entire mouth covers her mons, his limber oral digit still  
swooping and dipping, darting and plunging deep, and  
copious rivulets of Audrey's womanly juices soak her upper  
thighs. One after another-small explosions twist her from side  
to side, and THEN...he slips his middle finger into her and curls it  
UP and IN...this stroking of her G spot is what sends her into gasping,  
whimpering, sobbing convulsions. She SQUIRTS, as she only does  
with him, and he has to turn his face to one side to avoid red and  
stinging eyes.

She is still trembling with after-shocks when he slides up to face  
her, her contorted, yet still stunning visage sweaty, and her eyes  
wild. He says: I believe my work here is done"...nearly before  
he finishing his sentence, she pulls in him close for a deep and  
tongue-probing SOUL KISS...GODDAMN, what a MAN!


	4. VIVA ITALIA (YAY FOR ITALY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Rob plan a trip to Italy after Season 4 "wraps"  
Sort of a short drabble-I'm obligated to put my attention on  
other matters between now and the weekend. Thanks in  
advance for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
I don’t know either of these characters: I have no proof of whom they are involved with, nor do I have actual knowledge of how they live their lives off-camera. This is a fantasy of mine nothing more.

One evening, just before bed, Audrey says to Rob, in a very excited tone:  
“Hey…do you wanna go to ITALY? That would be cooler than cool, don’t you think?

Rob shrugs, he’s never been to Italy, and thinks it’s a great idea. “You’ll make the arrangements?”

“If I don’t, who else will? I’ll have to “pause” the TIMES, pay the cable, electric, internet, and condo fees in advance, board the puppy, get passports for the Kids…”

“We’re not taking them?”

“Let’s NOT…the time we spend together is already limited-I wanna maximize our *us* time, yeah?”

“I’m good with that. The question is: will YOU start screeching like a crazy Woman the moment we take off?”

Audrey considers this…”We’d better take them…I’ll find an accredited nanny to travel with us-YES, I KNOW, vetted, vetted, and vetted again. That way we can do adult things, and I won’t be on the phone every few minutes checking on them.”

“See, shit works-out.”


	5. I Love ALL OF YOU-EVERY BIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Rob make love in Naples, Italy

Rob lies back against the headboard of their luxury hotel, enjoying  
the measured, loving fellatio bestowed on him by Audrey. She takes  
her time, both because she wants him to take as much pleasure as  
possible from the act; also because fitting his extra large member into  
her 'delicate little mouth' is something of a chore. His delightful male  
aroma wafts into her nostrils, heightening HER desire and enjoyment  
of the act.

The outrageously-gorgeous Latina's soft, warm, pliable lips envelope her  
her lover like a tight glove, filled with warm butter. The only way to describe  
how it feels is...SUPERB...possibly OUT OF THIS FUCKING WORLD?

Rob Brown, overcome with the sensation racing through his entire  
groin, pants like a bellows, his balls tightening and his cock twitching  
as if a live current is attached to it.

Audrey;s not through him-NOT YET...she cups his ball sac in her soft  
palm, squeezing carefully, though FIRMLY-her index finger pressing the  
vein underneath , abating his orgasm, for the moment...

"God-damn! GOD-DAMN!", Rob blurts, his hips rising up and off of the  
Egyption cotton sheets, reminding Audrey of a bucking bronco (from her  
childhood in Texas.)

With almost any other Man, Audrey normally allows the inevitable jets of  
cum to splash onto her lower face or upper chest, eyes tightly shut...NOT  
WITH ROB...with Rob, she keeps her lips tightly clamped about his spurting  
ebony staff, allowing him to spray his seed into her throat, down into her  
gullet. She loves this Man completely, 100%, in all ways-the way he LOOKS,  
SMELLS, FEELS, TASTES...His FLUIDS...nothing is off the menu where Rob  
Brown is concerned...


End file.
